


Should The Kingdom Fall

by BrokenWingedTenshi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Knight Kagami, Multi, My queens getting the love they deserve, Princess Chloe, Sorceress Lila, polyship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWingedTenshi/pseuds/BrokenWingedTenshi
Summary: Princess Chloe Bourgeois is of the opinion that romance is an enormous waste of her time. What could anyone hope to offer her that she didn't already have? She was the envy of several kingdoms- a girl after her mother's own heart. Born to be queen, she has never feared for her throne. Nor has she really felt the need to entertain suitors. Guarded closely by her most trusted knights, and surrounded by ladies of her court, what more could she ask for?But when her kingdom is laid siege to, Chloe learns who is really loyal to her. And who would stand beside her should her kingdom fall.





	1. Blue Decisions

The day began in the very strangest of ways. For you see, not often was Chloe not the center of attention. Not that she cared. The fact that she was usually the focus of everyone in the room was due to her status. But the current commander of the room's attention was the only person of higher status than she. Ironically, the only woman she didn't mind stealing her thunder. Especially on this day. She knew it was silly to spend the day weary and sad, but she couldn't help it. This was the day her father had betrayed them not so many years ago. Not for the first time that morning, she wondered where he might be? Did he ever think of the wife and daughter he'd left behind?

She hoped not. She couldn't stand that man. Could never forgive him for the pain he'd caused her mother. She had never seen the woman she looked up to so broken. She had never seen her cry. Not until there was and could never again be doubt that Andre had betrayed them. Audrey Bourgeois, the indomitable queen who had conquered all that was set before her, fell apart. Chloe Bourgeois, the warrior princess, had helped her put herself back together. And together, they had put to rest and doubt that their kingdom was as strong as it had ever been. Never again would someone doubt the willingness of a Bourgeois queen to let loose the dogs of war.

Queen Audrey of Mercuria was as beautiful as she was fierce. No one had ever bested the warrior queen. She had defended her kingdom faithfully alongside her beloved knights, and taught her daughter to do the same. However, she was not particularly friendly, or the best at handling her emotions. Unfortunately, these were also traits that she and her daughter shared. Which meant that despite how big she knew her daughter's heart was, no one else really saw that. Or rather, almost no one. Two young women, right around her daughter's seventeen year of age, knew very well that Chloe was a wonderful girl. She cared about everyone. Even if she had strange ways of showing it, she tried to do what was best for the largest amount of people. Audrey's attention was continuously drawn back to either the cold exterior of one, or the dreamy look of the other. Both drew the eye, with lovely navy hair and eyes that shone beautifully when they smiled. But Audrey had a court to entertain, and Chloe could take care of the only two who weren't drawn like moths to the bright flame that was her mother.

Lady Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a complete and utter romantic. She had always hoped that eventually, she would fall in love and marry for it. At this point in her life, it was unlikely. At age eighteen, she would either arrange a marriage, or join the military. As it had been for centuries, the children of Mercuria's noble families fought right alongside their knights and guards. Anyone who wished could learn to fight, despite gender, station, age, or sexual orientation. And while other kingdoms condemned them for it, a little over sixty percent of their military was female. A good portion of their citizens were in happy, stable marriages with someone of the same sex. They could even take in children if they wished. That was a lot more than she could say for any other kingdom.

The very idea of what their kingdom was allowing was abhorrent to most rulers. However, while a lesser ruler might have bowed under the opinions of other sovereigns, Queen Audrey allowed, encouraged, and even perpetuated more discourse between them and other kingdoms. She would never start an all out war over it, but if someone threatened the precious happiness and safety of her people? Their queen would not hesitate to lay the threat to rest. It was clear with every word she spoke. Her voice echoed and reverberated in beautiful ways in the audience room. She was an imposing figure in her golden armor, atop her red velvet throne. And while Marinette was captivated by Queen Audrey's stories most days, today she was concerned. She feared for her name day's arrival. She didn't want to join the military just yet, but she didn't love anyone enough to marry them. No one except two women, neither of whom would ever give her the time of day, she was sure. Even if they had, she loved them both. She couldn't choose one. If she could have, she would have been with them both. And while Marinette knew no one would be against them in their home kingdom, what would anyone from the outside world say? They would call her loves philanderers and witches. And that, she could not allow.

The look on Marinette's face did not go unnoticed. Not by the queen, whose heart broke for the decision she could see in the girl's eyes. Not by Chloe, who wanted both of her beautiful blue haired friends to look at her with something more than friendship in those warm smiles. Not by Adrien, who was kind by nature and cared for everyone's happiness. Not by Luka or Juleka, who had spent many a night comforting their lady as both protectors of her house and friends. Not by Lady Rose Lavant or her guards Mylene and Ivan. And not by Kagami, who shook her head almost imperceptibly at her. She couldn't let Marinette give up. She couldn't bare if the light were to go out of those lively blue eyes that reminded her of a clear sky. If Marinette was the sky, Chloe was the sun. And Kagami, the raging storm in all their hearts.

Kagami was a knight of the royal family, and had been since she was very young. At fourteen, she had been knighted after years of unofficial service to the princess. She protected Chloe and her ladies, escorting the blonde to social functions, through the villages, and even just through the halls of the castle. She had been found by her kind princess as a young child, the daughter of a woman who had wanted a son. And while her mother was a knight by her own power, and in a noble order, she wanted a son to boost her up a few more social rungs. She had discarded her daughter like trash. When Kagami was found by two young girls and their mothers, she was sure they were angels. One had a halo of golden hair, a golden chain of jewels forming a diadem at her temples who looked at the orphan with curiosity. The other had blue hair just like her, and helped her up. They offered gowns, a place to stay, food to eat. Kagami was enamored with them. And while she loved the life that they lived, she wanted something more.

Kagami Tsurugi, a pitiful orphan, had began to train, and Lady Kagami Draco came out, most trusted and youngest appointed knight to the queen and princess she served. Devoted protector of the girls she loved so much. She had become fast friends with Juleka and Luka Couffaine, Marinette's guards. She had become faster rivals with Adrien Agreste, son of the queens most feared and trusted knight Sir Gabriel. Kagami's mother had come once, to beg her daughter's forgiveness. And while Kagami held no grudges, she would never forget. She would never take back the name. She would never take her mother higher than the station she had worked for. Somewhere along the way, the woman had lost her way. And Kagami knew that if she gave her an easy one, she would never find it again.


	2. The One Where Sisters Are Annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which nosy siblings have a talk with Marinette.

Marinette had been blessed with a creative soul. Marinette had been cursed with a forgiving heart.

Growing up, she had only ever been allowed to associate with other noble children and knights. Sometimes she would spend time entertaining the princess with songs and games. She would draw Chloe pictures, which were then framed and put up the the princess's own quarters. Much to the blue haired girl's embarrassment, they remained there even now. A sweet reminder of the childhood they had shared. A bitter reminder that friends was all that they would ever be. Each picture signed in Marinette's own scrawled cursive print. Each letter held all the words she couldn't say. Some, she hadn't yet learned when she'd been drawing and singing and playing. For what does a child know of love?

What indeed? She chided herself softly, a bitter look on her face. Yes, what did a child know of love? She still didn't understand it. Sometimes she wished they could all go back to being children again. Everything was so simple then. She knew very well that it was impossible. The memories drifted past her in mockery of the person she had become. Still so naive. Still so afraid. Not of any army or kingdom. Nor did she fear villains or magic, though she knew they existed. Instead, she feared her own heart. Constant and ever looming over her shoulder, except for in the presence of certain people.

A pale hand was placed on Marinette's shoulder, and she showed a weak smile at the flourish of red that filled her sight. Long red hair that fell in silky waves. A beautiful red dress that hugged her figure and flared out once it reached her waist. Even bright red rouged lips that smiled at the sight of the younger woman. As always, her presence was calming. A soothing balm to Marinette's usual fear and sorrow. Fear of her heart and all the whispers and wants therein. Sorrow for the impossibility of those wants, and the people around her that were forced to deal with her constant insecurity. Even now, with her dark blue gown spread out around her and catching the light in mysterious ways. Even with her long navy hair pulled into a ponytail that cascaded down her back. Even with the diamonds at her throat and her beautiful shoes, she was still not enough. Would she ever be enough?

"Little sister, you have that look on your face again."

The woman dressed in red chided her softly, setting a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. She knew that look. That dejected slump of her Mari's shoulders. The sadness in her eyes. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Marinette always had a smile to give. Always had a story to tell or a song to sing. She was the master of avoiding her feelings. Something the redhead found quite irksome at times. She knew that eventually, all those bottled up feelings were going to be too much for her caring, ridiculously helpful Mari. Her dear sweet girl.

"Tikki, I'm fine. Really. It's just been a very long day."

Marinette didn't want to talk about it. In face, she didn't want to see Tikki at all. It was always something with her. Something that made Marinette tell her exactly what was wrong. And while Tikki could respect her space when she felt it was necessary, she often chose not to. But then, she was the oldest. The daughter of her father's first wife, technically they were only half sisters. Marinette's parents were very much in love, but Sabine had not been Tom's first love. when she had become pregnant the first time, he had panicked. He'd nearly had a nervous breakdown. After all, Tikki's mother had died in childbirth, leaving him to raise their baby daughter all on his own. Sabine had made it through labor successfully though, and she had taken very good care of herself afterwards. She had help, of course, but she had always been a strong woman. A trait that Marinette ofter envied. The woman had that in common with Queen Audrey. Indomitable strength that her daughter wished she knew how to channel.

"I don't think so Mari. Little bug, you know you can always talk to me. I'm not going anywhere. And you already know how this is going to go. We both know know I'm going to press for answers, and you will eventually fold and tell me everything before Duusu makes us cookies and we all sit outside and sing."

Marinette grumbled soft, put off by her sister's words. She knew it was true, but that didn't make it any less irritating. It Tikki's prodding didn't work, Duusu's cookies would break her. It was always one or the other. She honestly didn't even know why she bothered anymore. She could never hide anything from them. Even when she was trying her hardest not to let them see she was unhappy, to them, she was transparent. They were her safe place. The only people she could tell everything and never worry about their reactions or where it would go from there. The Dupain-Cheng girls were a closely knit group. Nothing this serious ever got out. None would ever betray the others like that.

" . . . I just don't know what to do. I always wanted to marry for love. I had this grand notion of what it would be like when a knight came and swept me off my feet. But as it is, it's not going to happen. At least, not in time. I'm not ready to join the military, but there are only two people I'd even consider marrying . . . and what would either of them want with some slip of a girl who can't even handle her own emotions?"

Tikki took a moment to consider this, sighing softly. Marinette was always so hard on herself. She'd been that way ever since she was a little girl. She'd hated dealing with her feelings, and she'd push them all deep inside until she thought they didn't matter anymore. The redhead wanted to weep for her baby sister. But she knew Mari would just walk away from her, and where would that leave them?

"Marinette, you give yourself far too little credit. You do so much for others. For this kingdom. For the people you care about. Anyone would be lucky to have you. It's not the end of the world if someone doesn't want to marry you. Joining the military is not the end all be all you think it is. Remember when Trixx joined the army? We didn't think he'd survive it. But he came back happier than he had ever been. He told us stories about the people he'd met, and the places he'd been. So much about him changed, but he was still the same beloved friend we'd said goodbye to."

Marinette was quick to respond, self doubting as always.

"But what if I'm not like him Tikki? What if I can't cut it? Trixx is strong, and charismatic, and he's always been good in a fight. Being a noble will get me in the door, but it can only take me so far. What if I'm not good enough to make it on my own?"

Silent tears streamed down Marinette's face, and Tikki couldn't take it. Her lip quivered, but she held herself together. She just hoped Duusu didn't see. She would weep endlessly, and Marinette would close right back up. She was glad their other sibling had yet to pop in. Likely, they would find her in the kitchen after they finished with their conversation. Tikki needed to put this fear to rest. It was the least she could do for her baby sister. And Duusu would kill her if she didn't. A soft smile tugged across Tikki's lips, and she pressed them gently to Marinette's temple.

"You are so much more than good enough little ladybug. You bright so much joy wherever you go. You come up with new, brilliant ways to solve problems. And you're definitely no slouch when it comes to fighting. You've trained with the best. Now you just have to believe that you can be the best."

The smell of warm chocolate wafted in as Tikki dried her little sister's tears. She smiled at the girl softly, shaking her head. Stubborn as always. She didn't argue anymore, but she was still afraid. Tikki hoped one day she would see that fear fade away. Maybe with a little romance?

Leading Marinette towards the kitchen, soft humming could be heard. At the oven stood a tall woman with blue hair done in an elegant updo. Her blue and purple dress mimicked peacock feathers at the top before fanning out around her in a sea of cobalt fabric that made it seem like she floated rather than walking. When she turned to them, she had a plate of freshly baked cookies. She had seen the look on Marinette's face when she'd come home, and gotten to work immediately. She knew how this worked. She knew Tikki would get her way eventually, and they'd come in here to drown their shared sorrows in food. Then the three of them would do what they did best. They would sit beneath the dark sky and sing. Every emotion would come out in the form of music. A language they spoke better than their native tongue.

And when they finished singing to the sky? They would cry. The sky would open up, and it would cry too.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a lot of muse regarding the Miraculous ladybug fandom. Specifically regarding Marinette, Kagami and Chloe. They all deserved a lot more development that they have gotten as of yet, and hopefully I'll be able to do them justice in this particular AU! You can blame HeroicRyuko and beediculous on Twitter for encouraging my insanity. Hope you enjoy this fic! Stick around for updates. I'll be cranking out new chapters as quickly as I can make them and be satisfied with what I've written.


End file.
